Keeping Faith, Book II: Allies
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: With the Jedi Order all but obliterated, Ahsoka Tano and a group of Jedi find refuge on the planet Ziost while Anakin Skywalker and his family find themselves on a mission that will lead to the discovery of unlikely allies...ON HOLD
1. Invasion

**Full Summary: **Five years have passed by since the Galactic Civil War began and Emperor Palpatine, along with his right hand enforcer Darth Ira, has nearly obliterated the Jedi Order. A group of Jedi, led by Padawan Ahsoka Tano, find refuge on the planet Ziost. As darkness rises in all places, Anakin, along with his children, his wife and his former master, find themselves on a mission that will lead to the discovery of unlikely allies…

**Author's Note:** this is the sequel to _Exile_ and it takes place five years following the end of the first book. It is primarily a Luke/Anakin story because in this story, I'm going to explore the Father/Son relationship between Anakin and his five-year-old son. Reviews are much appreciated and here is the first chapter, I hope that you like it.

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars, I never have, I never will, George Lucas does and I am only saying this once.**_

**

* * *

**

**Keeping Faith**

**Book II: Allies**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Invasion**

* * *

Zharan was a mysterious planet; with the Force cloaking trees that prevented any Force users from seeing people use the Force on the surface of the planet and the Twi'leks and humans that roamed the inhabited cities of the planet. Padawan Ahsoka Tano reflected that Zharan was, perhaps, the most mysterious planet she's been to since she became a Padawan.

Even now, with the dark side holding the galaxy in its' iron grip and the Jedi labeled as rogues and traitors to the Empire, Ahsoka still found herself thinking about life at the Jedi Temple and the life she once led when she was still apprenticed to Anakin Skywalker.

Five years have gone by since the Empire rose and Ahsoka, as well as many other survivors of the Jedi Purge, were still taking refuge on the planet Zharan. Yoda was there as well as Even Piell, Shaak Ti, Ferus Olin, who had returned to the Jedi Order when he heard about the purge, Jax Pavan, and many others of which Ahsoka didn't remember the names of.

Aayla Secura was also a Jedi that survived the purges only because she managed to fake her death when the clone troopers turned on her. Ahsoka spotted the blue skinned Twi'lek standing nearby, next to Shaak Ti and Even Piell. She glanced over her shoulder as Jax walked over to join her, he had changed his appearance in the five years since the war began and now had black hair and a clean shaven face.

"Hello Ahsoka," Jax greeted her.

"Jax," Ahsoka replied lowering her head in greeting.

Jax looked over at the three Jedi masters that were standing nearby. "It's strange that out of the twelve Jedi masters, only four survived," he commented.

"Five but Master Yoda doesn't speak of Mace Windu that often even though I know he's alive," Ahsoka said.

"Whatever happened to Obi-Wan and Anakin?"

"Who knows? Obi-Wan never returned to Coruscant after he was sent to Utapau so I think he may have been one of the ones to escape the Purges," the Togruta Padawan replied.

"And Anakin?"

"Alive Anakin is but far away from here," Yoda's voice sounded and Jax and Ahsoka turned to regard the little green dwarf as Yoda waddled over to join them, his gimer stick tapping against the sandy ground that lay beneath their feet.

"Where is Anakin?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Aiding the rebellion he is, along with Obi-Wan," Yoda replied calmly.

"What about Master Windu? Ahsoka said that he's still alive but if he is then why isn't he here?" Jax asked curiously.

Yoda narrowed his beady little eyes. "Alive Master Windu is, tell you that much I can but nothing more," he said.

"Why not?"

"Full of questions are you but answer any of them I cannot," Yoda replied before he walked away to join Aayla, Shaak Ti and Even Piell who were still deep in conversation. Ferus Olin, former Padawan to the late Siri Tachi who had left the order a few years before Siri died, walked over to join them.

Ferus was from the planet Ballassa and he had brown eyes and gold-streaked brown hair and Ahsoka remembered that he didn't really like Anakin that much when he was with the Jedi Order. He just barely came back to the order when Yoda contacted him and told him to come to the planet Zharan.

"Hello Ahsoka," Ferus greeted her.

"Ferus," Ahsoka replied.

"What are they talking about?"

Ahsoka, realizing Ferus was talking about the four Jedi masters, shook her head slightly. "I don't know," she replied. "It could have something to do with the Emperor and his right hand enforcer Darth Ira but I'm not entirely sure."

"Why don't we go see?" Jax suggested.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "They'll get mad if they catch us," she pointed out.

"Jedi Masters don't get mad, they just get disappointed, there's a big difference."

Ahsoka sighed. "True," she admitted. "I still don't like it." But she relented and followed Jax and Ferus as they crept slunk through the trees in an attempt to get closer to the four Jedi masters. When they were within earshot, the three Jedi crouched down to listen.

"…about Skywalker? It is likely they will be in danger of the Emperor and Darth Ira," Piell was saying when Ahsoka, Jax and Ferus tuned into the conversation.

"Yes, in danger Skywalker is but other plans for him the Emperor has," Yoda said.

"Other plans you say?" Aayla echoed.

"Yes but know those plans I do not," Yoda admitted.

"Have you contacted Skywalker at all? Or Kenobi for that matter?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Not yet, contact me when they reached Lok Skywalker was supposed to but know what happened I do not," Yoda said.

"Master Yoda," Barriss Offee, former Padawan to the late Luminara Unduli, walked over to join them. "We're receiving a transmission from Skywalker."

"It is about time," Piell muttered.

"Impatient you are, not a good thing that is," Yoda admonished the old Jedi Master.

"My apologies, Master Yoda," Piell said.

"Put the transmission through you will," Yoda ordered Barriss calmly.

"Yes Master Yoda," Barriss replied before she held out a comlink and the holographic image of Ahsoka master, Anakin Skywalker, appeared before them.

"Contact me sooner you did not, Skywalker," Yoda said.

"_My apologies on that Master Yoda but we've been running back and forth for the past five years and I have been unable to contact you for fear of letting loose where the rebels were located to anyone who just happened to be trying to track us_," Anakin's voice replied.

Ahsoka noticed that Anakin looked different than when she last saw him, even if she was only seeing him as a hologram. The posture in which he stood and the calmness that existed around him came as a shock to the young Togruta Padawan. _Anakin sure has changed in the last five years, _she thought.

"…are you located?" Aayla was saying when the Togruta tuned back into the conversation.

"_Nowhere right now_," Anakin admitted. "_We're trying to find a suitable base and I can't give out any information because anyone might be tracing this message. I'm using an encrypted code to send this transmission but I'm not sure if someone could break it._"

"How is Master Kenobi? And who else is with you?" Piell asked.

"_Right now Master Kenobi is talking with a friend and the only other people with me are my children and Padmé and…Luke! Get away from him, how many times have I told you to stay away from him?_" Anakin called, turning his head away from the Jedi Masters and focusing on some point away from the transmission.

"_But Dad…_" a small voice sounded in the background.

"_No 'buts', Luke. The last time you tried to fiddle around with Threepio, you ended up erasing half of his memory and I don't think he'd appreciate having the other half of his memory erased,_" Anakin replied.

"_All right,_" the little voice muttered.

"_Sorry about that, Masters,_" Anakin said turning his gaze back to the Jedi Masters.

"Who was that?" Aayla asked.

Anakin looked at Yoda. "_You didn't tell her?_" he asked.

"Have the time I did not," Yoda replied. "And…" He broke off before lifting his head and Ahsoka glanced up as well. Her eyes went wide when she saw starships starting to make their way down to the planet's surface.

"What's going on?" Ferus whispered.

"I think we're being invaded but I'm not sure," Ahsoka replied.

"Contact you later we will, Skywalker, have problems to attend to here we do," Yoda said.

"_All right, Masters, may the Force be with you all,_" Anakin said then his holographic image disappeared. Barriss tucked the comlink away before narrowing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're being invaded," Shaak Ti said grimly. "Barriss, you, Ahsoka, Ferus and Jax gathered as many Jedi as you can and get off of this planet. We'll try to distract the Imperials for as long as we can."

"How can you be sure they are Imperials?" Barriss asked. "And where are Ahsoka, Ferus and Jax?"

"They're Imperials because I sense that they are thinking alike, like the clones we used to fight alongside with. As for where Ahsoka, Ferus and Jax are, they're right behind you," Aayla was the one that replied.

"I told you to be quieter," Jax protested.

"We were being quiet, you're the one that snapped that twig," Ferus protested.

Barriss jogged over to join them and, having overheard the brief argument, narrowed her eyes. "You two can discuss that later, we need to get as many of the Jedi off of Zharan as quickly as we possibly can," she said.

"What about Masters Yoda, Piell, Secura and Ti?" Ferus asked.

"They can take care of themselves," Barriss replied.

A series of blasterfire surged across the forest before slamming into nearby trees, instantly causing them to catch afire. Panic could be felt through the Force and Ahsoka swore under her breath in Huttese, having learned how to say those curse words from her master.

"Come on, we have to at least get the younglings off of the planet," she said standing up and running toward the cavern where the younglings were located. Jax, Ferus and Barriss instantly hurried after them as an onslaught of blasterfire continued to surge through the forest.

* * *

Darth Ira narrowed his eyes as he examined the planet that lay below him. Even though Zharan was cloaked in the Force, Ira knew that the Jedi were still there and that was why he sent the Imperials down there to hunt them down.

Admiral Lycar stood at his side, also examining the planet. "I don't mean to question your judgment, my Lord, but we came here before and there was no one here. How can you be sure they are down there?" he asked.

"The planet may cloak the use of the Force but I still know they are there. It is likely they will try to evacuate as many Jedi as they possibly can so keep an eye out for any transports heading off planet," Ira ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Lycar said before he muttered the order to a nearby sergeant who nodded in reply and immediately went to work. Ira turned to look at the planet as he waited for the Jedi to make their move against the Imperials that were sent down there.

_It is likely that the Jedi will scatter once you invade Zharan and that may make it harder for you to hunt them all down but you'll be able to do it, Lord Ira, _Palpatine's words echoed in Ira's mind.

A cruel smile crossed his facial features. _Palpatine is right, I will be able to hunt the Jedi down and kill them all, _he thought

* * *

**a/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the first chapter**

**Darth: it was short**

**Blaze: I know, I'll try to make the next one longer**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: so please review and I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	2. Calling

**Blaze: yay Chapter 2**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: whose POV is it?**

**Blaze: Ahsoka's, Anakin's and Luke's but not necessarily in that order**

**Darth: we're going to be seeing Luke's POV?**

**Blaze: that's what I just said, idiot!**

**Palpypie: hi**

**Blaze: (shoots Palpypie with a random Death Star laser)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that was mean**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 2 and I hope that you like it, reviews are, once again, appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Calling**

**

* * *

**

Space was different than most places because of its endless stream of stars and blackness but Luke Skywalker has been around space ever since he was born, or so he has been told. Luke often stood below the windows of the Mon Calamari star cruiser, _Home One,_ and gazed out at the stars. When he was only slightly younger than he is now, he often wondered if he would ever get to visit the many planets that he knew existed.

His twin sister, Leia, never understood Luke's fascination with space nor did she understand Luke's tendency to 'tinker' with things that have no need for tinkering. Luke knew it was something he inherited from his father because his father always tinkered with things.

Luke glanced over his shoulder at his twin sister who was sitting on a nearby chair, watching him with curiosity in her chocolate brown eyes. "Why do you always stare at the stars, Luke?" she asked curiously.

"I dunno, it passes the time I guess," Luke replied with a shrug.

"Well, we would be allowed to leave the room if you hadn't erased half of Threepio's memory."

"That wasn't my fault," Luke protested, pouting. "He wouldn't stop talking and I was just trying to shut him down for a while."

"Dad wasn't too happy."

"Yeah, I know that," Luke said climbing down from his seat next to the window and he walked over to join Leia.

Leia smiled slightly. "You and Dad are a lot alike, you know?" she said.

Luke smiled. "Of course I know that. You and Mom are alike too," he said.

Leia laughed. "That's true."

The door slide open at that moment and Luke glanced up as his mother and father made their way into the room. Luke, even though he was five-years-old, was still short for his age and often had to tilt his head backwards just to gaze up at his father who was a bit taller than two meters.

Anakin knelt down in front of him. "Hello Luke," he greeted him.

"Dad," Luke said lowering his head in greeting. "I'm sorry about what happened with Threepio," he said.

"What happened with Threepio?" Padmé asked from where she was sitting beside Leia.

"Luke accidentally erased half of his memory," Anakin explained looking at his wife before glancing back at Luke and adding, "what you did was wrong but I was able to fix the problem."

"Did you tell him I'm sorry?"

"I'm sure he already knows you are."

Luke smiled. "So can we finally leave the room?" he asked.

Anakin laughed. "No," he replied. "I know you have a tendency to tinker with things and I certainly don't want Admiral Ackbar to blame me if the ships falls out of hyperspace somewhere."

"I won't do that," Luke protested.

Anakin ruffled his hair and Luke scowled slightly. "Sure you will because I know you take after me and that's something I would do," he said.

"He's right about that," Padmé said.

Luke pouted. "But it's boring in here," he complained.

"Everywhere is boring if you don't come up with something to occupy your mind," Anakin pointed out. "I'm sure I can have Threepio think of something for you two to do."

Luke narrowed his blue eyes. "Won't he be mad at me?" he asked.

"Threepio's not one to anger easily," Anakin said.

"Which I still don't see how you were able to manage that considering you're one to anger easily," Padmé commented.

"I don't anger easily," Anakin protested.

"She's right, you do, at least you used to," a new voice sounded and Luke and Leia glanced up at the exact same time as Obi-Wan walked into the room.

"Uncle Obi-Wan," the twins cried at the exact same time before they hurried forward and tackled Obi-Wan to the ground.

"Why do they always do that?" Obi-Wan complained.

Anakin chuckled. "They do that to me all the time, except when they think I'm mad at them," he said.

"You are hardly ever mad at them."

"And your point is…"

"You must get tackled daily."

"Not really, I always anticipate when it's going to happen."

"You're senses aren't all that clear."

"Says the man who fell into a Gundark nest."

"Will you let that go already? It's been over fifteen years!"

"Not likely."

"Do you want me to tell your children exactly how many times you've lost or broken your lightsaber?"

"Go ahead, I wasn't the one that was saved thirty-nine times."

"Thirty-six if you're interested in accuracy."

"What's the difference?"

"Three numbers!"

Luke and Leia were laughing at the banter that was going on between their father and their uncle. It wasn't all too uncommon, Luke knew that his father and his uncle argued so much that it always brought up his spirits if he was down and the banter always made him laugh.

"You two still argue like brothers," Padmé commented as Anakin and Obi-Wan glared near daggers at each other though Luke could feel, through his meager training in the Force, the amusement that was coming off of both of them.

"He always starts it," Anakin muttered.

"Don't start the blame game with me, Anakin," Obi-Wan warned him.

"Why not? It's always your fault."

"It's not always my fault, it's usually yours, especially when you decided to do something reckless and stupid."

"That usually only happens when I'm absolutely certain that what I'm doing is the right thing to do."

"Falling forty stories to catch an assassin was considered the right thing to do?"

"Well, at the time yes," Anakin replied smiling slightly.

"Yes, at the time," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin chuckled. "You've known me for eighteen years, Master, and yet you still haven't learned everything about me," he said.

"I know enough," Obi-Wan replied.

"Sure you do."

"Stop being sarcastic!"

"Who says I was being sarcastic?"

Judging by the look in Obi-Wan's eyes, he was a split second away from banging his head against the walls of the room. Luke smiled at him before walking over to join Anakin. "Why do you two argue all the time?" he asked.

Anakin glanced down at him. "Because it's fun," he replied ruffling his hair and Luke scowled again, he always hated it when his father did that. "When you've lived with this stuffy, melodramatic old man, you have to do something to lighten things up," he added.

"I'm not melodramatic," Obi-Wan protested.

"Sure you aren't."

"Stop doing that."

"Not likely."

"Force, Anakin, you're really annoying, you know that."

"I know I am, thank you very much."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I took it as a compliment and that's all that matters."

Obi-Wan gave up and banged his head against the wall of the room and the trademark Skywalker grin crossed Anakin's facial features. "Don't do that, Master, or you'll give yourself a headache," he said.

Obi-Wan scowled. "I think I already have a headache from arguing with you so much," he muttered. "I think I'm going to go meditate, you want to come, Leia?" he added glancing at Leia.

"Okay," Leia said.

"Why does she get to leave the room and I don't?" Luke whined.

Anakin smiled. "All right, Luke, you can help me modify the _Angel_," he said.

"Yay!" Luke said happily before he hurried after his father as Anakin led the way out of the room and toward the hangar bay of _Home One._

* * *

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes as she examined the transport. Beside her, Barriss, Ferus, and Jax were helping as many younglings and padawans as they could fit into the transport. The transport was a small one but it was the closet one to the cavern where the younglings were staying and Ahsoka didn't want to risk getting to close to the Imperials that were invading the planet.

"Is everyone in?" she asked.

"There wasn't much room so we were only able to save about ten of them but I'm sure the rest will get off the planet, sooner or later," Barriss replied.

"Then let's get going," Ahsoka said. She reached out with the Force and automatically sensed Yoda, Aayla, Shaak and Even's Force signatures nearby. She knew that they would stay until all the younglings have evacuated the planet.

"Where are we going to go?" Ferus asked as Ahsoka jogged into the room with Jax just behind her.

"Anywhere is better than here," Ahsoka admitted. "We need to find a good place for the younglings to hide and then do our best to protect them."

"I would much rather fight against the Empire," Jax muttered.

"So would I but we don't even know where the rebellion is," Ahsoka pointed out.

Ferus was silent for a long moment, as if thinking about what he was about to say. "What about Anakin?" he asked a bit reluctantly. "Can you contact him?"

"Maybe, I have the comlink frequency to the _Azure Angel II_ but I'm not sure if he still has that ship with him," Ahsoka said.

"It's worth a shot," Jax pointed out sitting down in the pilot's chair and Ahsoka slid into the co-pilot's chair with Barriss and Ferus sitting behind them.

"Let's try to get away from the planet without the Imperials knowing first," the Togruta said. "How about this? Try to leave in the shadow of the planet. If we can leave the planet's atmosphere, we stand a better chance at jumping to hyperspace before the Imperials see us."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we're basically out of luck."

"That's a cheery thought."

* * *

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he examined his starfighter, the _Azure Angel II_ and he glanced over his shoulder as Luke examined the fighter with round curious eyes. "Wow, you really flew this into battle?" he exclaimed.

"Yes though not recently since I was barely able to get it back," Anakin replied.

"Get it back from where?"

"It's a long story." Anakin had the decency to blush and Luke giggled before hurrying toward the cockpit of the_ Angel_, Anakin quickly jogged after him.

Artoo Deetoo, Anakin's astromech droid, was in his seat at the back of the starfighter and he beeped before letting out a series of beeps and whistles. Anakin smiled. "Don't worry, Artoo, Luke won't mess up your programming like he did Threepio's," he said.

"You understand him?" Luke gasped, his eyes going even wider than before.

"Sometimes," Anakin replied. "Now then, why don't we see what we can replace?"

"Everything looks so updated that I don't think we have to replace anything," Luke said.

"For being only five, you sure are smart."

"Thank you."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure whether to take that as a sincere reply or a sarcastic remark," he said.

Luke gazed up at him before flashing him the trademark Skywalker grin and Anakin laughed. "You are defiantly a Skywalker, Luke," he said as he climbed onto the wing of the ship and Luke climbed up behind him.

Artoo beeped something and Anakin glanced up at him. "What is it, Artoo?" he asked.

Artoo bleeped and whistled a series of notes and Anakin frowned before climbing into the cockpit and Luke, sensing the concern coming off of Anakin, followed him. Anakin turned the starfighter on before flicking on the switch to answer the incoming call.

"_Anakin, are you there?_" An all to familiar voice sounded over the comlink and Anakin's eyes widened with shock before he flicked on the switch to reply.

"Ahsoka? Is that you?" he asked.

"_Anakin? Thank the stars you picked up,_" Ahsoka's voice sounded over the comlink. "_I thought for a minute that you weren't able to retrieve your starfighter from Xagobah._"

"Never mind that, Ahsoka, why are you calling? And is this a secure line?" Anakin asked.

"_I don't know,_" Ahsoka admitted. "_Zharan was invaded by Imperials and Barriss, Ferus, Jax and I were able to get ten younglings and padawans total off the planet but we're not sure if the others have made it. And we don't know where to go that the Imperials won't find us._"

Anakin frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Where you thinking about join us or what?" he asked.

"No_, well Barriss, Jax, Ferus and I, yes but not the younglings,_" Ahsoka replied.

An idea came to Anakin's mind. "Then head out toward the planet Ziost," he said. "I'll send the coordinates over to you. Ask for High Lord Zylar and tell him that Anakin Skywalker is calling in the debt the High Lord owes him and tell him to protect the padawans and younglings you have with you."

"_What have you been up to these last five years, Anakin?_" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin chuckled. "I have to go now, Ahsoka. Just do it. High Lord Zylar owes me one so he will listen to you. May the Force be with you, Ahsoka," he said before ending the transmission and returning his gaze to Luke who was watching him with curiosity in his eyes.

"What now?" he asked.

"Now we figure out what to do with the _Angel,_" Anakin replied smiling.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: short author's note, please review**

**Darth: bleh cappuccino**

**Blaze: you're a dumbbutt**

**Darth: thank you**

**Blaze: (sighs) please review and I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably in a few weeks to a few months at the most.**


	3. Refuge

**Blaze: yay, new chapter**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: so…?**

**Darth: who's been playing with my tools? And who stole my cappucino? (Looks at Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: this time, it wasn't me!**

**Dooku: I saw him do it**

**Palpypie: traitor rat!**

**Darth: I'm in a good mood today so I'll just throw you with the piranhas**

**Palpypie: (gets thrown with the piranhas) ah come on!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here's chapter 3 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and thanks a lot to the people who helped me get fourteen reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Refuge**

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes as she guided the star cruiser toward the coordinates her master had given her. She glanced at her fight at Ferus Olin, Barriss Offee and Jax Pavan as the three Jedi examined her. "What?" she asked.

"Are you sure we can trust Anakin?" Ferus asked. Ahsoka knew that the young Jedi didn't trust Anakin but she also knew that Anakin was right in giving her those coordinates.

"I know my master," she said in reply to Ferus's question. "He wouldn't send innocent children to their deaths. If Anakin says that this High Lord Zylar will let us stay on Ziost then I believe him."

"We're placing the lives of ten younglings and Padawans on the shoulders of a man who was exiled from the Jedi Order for marrying and siring twin children," Jax said softly. "But if you believe that he is speaking the truth than I won't argue with you."

Barriss narrowed her eyes slightly. "I hope that the Masters will be able to get the other Jedi younglings and Padawans off of Zharan," she said softly.

"I'm sure they will, Barriss," Ahsoka said glancing briefly at the Mirialan as she sighed slightly.

"I hope so," she admitted. She paused for a moment before adding, "Are we going to join the rebellion that's forming after we drop off the younglings and Padawans?"

"Maybe but it depends on if I can get a hold of Anakin and if you want to join the rebellion," Ahsoka replied. She turned her gaze to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace. "We can't even be sure as to where the rebellion is located."

"That is true," Jax admitted. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "It looks as though we are coming out of hyperspace."

Ahsoka nodded before placing her orange skinned hands on the control yoke of the star cruiser before she guided her planet out of hyperspace. A large dark green planet rose up in front of them and the Togruta guided the star cruiser toward the planet. "This must be Ziost," she said.

"I hope so," Barriss said quietly.

"The planet's contacting us," Ferus said flicking on the comlink switch.

"Unidentified vessel, please land and turn yourselves in or we will be forced to shot you down," a voice sounded over the comm.

"We have younglings onboard," Ahsoka protested.

"Then I suggest you land so that you will not endanger those younglings," the voice replied dryly before it disappeared as the person at the opposite end of the comm disconnected the transmission.

"_These_are the people we are supposed to leave this younglings and Padawans with?" Ferus demanded incredulously as Ahsoka guided the star cruiser toward the landing pad that lay outside the only inhabited city on Ziost. "Trust Anakin to lead us to a place like this."

"Calm down, Ferus. If they can provide us with refuge from the Empire then we may as well take them seriously," Ahsoka said. She shut down the main engines of the star cruiser before getting to her feet when she spotted several dark robed figures walking down the landing pad to join the ship.

"Let's go speak with them," Barriss suggested.

"Good idea," Jax agreed. He followed Ahsoka and Barriss as they led the way out of the star cruiser while Ferus stayed behind to help stop the Padawans and younglings from panicking.

The leader of the group walked forward as Ahsoka, Barriss and Jax came to a stop at the bottom of the boarding ramp. "I am Mylani, advisor to the High Lord of the Tribe of the Lost Sith," the leader greeted him.

"_Sith!_" Jax exclaimed, his eyes shooting wide with shock.

Ahsoka was equally as shocked. _What has Anakin been up to these past five years?_she thought. "Hello, I am Ahsoka Tano, I was told to give High Lord Zylar a message," she said.

Mylani glanced over his shoulder before stepping aside and a dark robed figure walked to his side. "I am High Lord Zylar, Jedi Tano," the figure said calmly.

Jax was startled. "How did he know we were Jedi?" he whispered to Barriss.

"I don't know," Barriss whispered back.

"Hello, I was told to tell you that Anakin Skywalker is calling in the debt that he says you owe him. He wants you to give refuge to and protect the Jedi younglings and Padawans that we have brought with us," Ahsoka said.

"Skywalker?" Mylani echoed.

"How can we be sure that you are speaking the truth?" Zylar asked.

"Shouldn't you be able to sense it if we are not telling the truth?" Jax asked.

"Perhaps but I would prefer stronger proof than a mere sense in the Force," the High Lord replied.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, ready to give a sharp retort, until an idea came into her mind. She glanced over her shoulder at Jax. "Jax, can you go get my comlink? I think the only way we can convince him is if he hears it from Anakin himself," she said.

"Good thinking," Jax agreed before he turned around and jogged back into the ship. He reappeared a moment later with Ferus just behind him and he made his way quickly to Ahsoka's side before handing her the comlink.

Ahsoka quickly dialed her master's frequency before waiting as patiently as possible for Anakin to answer. "_Ahsoka? You really have a knack for calling at interesting moments,_" Anakin's familiar voice sounded and Ahsoka chuckled before switching her comlink into a certain mode so that her master's holographic image appeared before her. She noticed that he was still sitting in the cockpit of the _Azure Angel II_.

"Sorry, Master, but High Lord Zylar said he wanted more proof than just a feeling in the Force," Ahsoka replied.

"_Typical_," Anakin muttered dryly. "_Is he there now?_"

"Yes, he's right here," Ahsoka replied before she moved the comlink to where Zylar was within view of Anakin.

"It's good to see you again, Skywalker, you look well," Zylar greeted him.

"_I've been much better, High Lord. I really can't talk that long because the Alliance is getting ready to make a jump to hyperspace so I'll have to make this quick. You owe me, High Lord, and you know it. I'm calling in that debt, as my Padawan probably told you, and I want you to give refuge to and protect the younglings and Padawans that Ahsoka brought with her,_" Anakin replied.

"Very well, Skywalker. We do owe you our lives and we will do as you ask of us. What of your Padawan and the three other Jedi that are with her?" Zylar asked.

"_They may leave when they wish,_" Anakin replied.

"Very well, Skywalker."

Ahsoka turned the comlink around so that Anakin was looking at her. "Do you know where you're going to be in a few days or so? Because I'm planning on joining you. I can't say the same for Barriss, Jax and Ferus, however," she said.

"_I'm not sure yet, we've been traveling around constantly since Lok,_" Anakin replied. "_But I'll let you know when I find out."_

"_Dad! Mon Mothma said that we're going to jump to hyperspace now,_" a voice sounded in the background.

"_All right, Luke,_" Anakin called back before looking at Ahsoka. "_I'd better go now, Ahsoka, I'll see you again before long no doubt. Try not to demolish any more fighters on your way to rendezvous with me._" With that, Anakin disconnected the transmission before Ahsoka could reply to his statement.

"I hate it when he does that," Ahsoka muttered as she put her comlink back onto her belt.

"Can we trust these _Sith_to keep their promise?" Ferus asked. Ahsoka noticed that he wasn't too happy and she figured Jax had told him what happened when he went to get her comlink.

"I don't know about them but I think we can trust them to keep their promise to Anakin," Ahsoka replied.

"We owe our very lives to Skywalker, Jedi Tano," Zylar said. "He nearly gave his life for our Tribe and he stayed to help us when he didn't have to. We will give refuge and protect your younglings and Padawans for while they stay on Ziost."

Ferus didn't look convinced but Ahsoka couldn't sense any deceit in the High Lord. She glanced at Barriss. "What do you say?" she asked.

"I say we will have to trust him," Barriss replied. "We have no other placed to go, after all, and I don't think the Empire will be able to find Ziost or would even want to find Ziost, it's too far beyond Kamino to be given a second thought after all."

"That is true," Ferus agreed grudgingly. "Very well. Jax, why don't we go tell the Padawans and younglings that they'll be making their new home here."

"Good idea," Jax replied and Ahsoka watched as the two Jedi Knights made their way back into the star cruiser. She glanced at Barriss before looking at the High Lord of the Tribe of the Lost Sith.

"Thank you for your help, High Lord," she said.

Zylar nodded once in reply. "You are welcome. I owe your master everything after all," he replied.

Ahsoka nodded before turning around and following Barriss as the Mirialan Jedi led the way after Jax and Ferus back into the cruiser to get the Jedi Padawans and younglings.

* * *

Luke gazed at the hyperspace lanes with huge eyes before looking up when Anakin knelt down beside him and put an arm around his small shoulders. The five-year-old boy smiled before climbing into his father's lap as Anakin sat down next to him. "Where are we going now?" he asked curiously resting his head on Anakin's chest.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma haven't told me yet."

"Oh." Luke fell silent before adding, "Where's Leia?"

"With Obi-Wan and Sillia," Anakin replied.

"Is Uncle Obi-Wan gonna marry Sillia?"

Anakin laughed. "I doubt our melodramatic old friend would do such a life changing thing," he said just as the door slide open and Obi-Wan and Sillia, followed by Leia and Padmé, walked into the room.

"I'm not melodramatic or old," Obi-Wan protested.

Luke laughed before looking at Leia as she walked forward before climbing onto Anakin's lap. Anakin shifted his grip on Luke so that his daughter could sit on his lap with him. He wrapped his other arm around Leia's shoulders before looking up at Obi-Wan and Sillia.

"So what does my melodramatic old master want?" he asked curiously.

"Will you stop that?" Obi-Wan responded curtly.

Padmé chuckled. "Obi-Wan actually has some good news, Ani," she said, interrupting any reply Anakin might have had on his mind before walking over to join her husband.

"Oh?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of good news is that? Are you finally going to stop giving lectures on everything that I have done that was against the Jedi Code?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Even now, I'm not going to stop those lectures because they annoy you," he said. "But no, that's not my news." He turned to look at Sillia as the blonde young woman smiled faintly, her green eyes narrowing slightly.

Anakin smiled, a knowing gleam entering his eyes and Luke frowned as he gazed up at his father. "Do you know what's going on, Dad?" he asked.

Anakin's grin grew a bit bigger. "I'm pretty sure that I do but let's wait until Obi-Wan finally manages to get what he wants to say out," he said.

Luke smiled before looking at Obi-Wan. "So what is it, Uncle Obi-Wan?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Sillia and I are getting married," he said finally.

"I knew it!" Anakin exclaimed happily. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Better now than later as I always say."

Obi-Wan scowled. "Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind," Anakin replied still grinning.

Obi-Wan sighed before rolling his eyes skyward. "Anyway, Sillia and I have spent much time with each other since we met five-years-ago and I realize that I do love her," he replied.

"Aw," Leia said smiling, her chocolate brown eyes filled with amusement and approval.

"When's the wedding?" Luke asked curiously.

Sillia shrugged. "We've spoken to Mon Mothma about it and she suggests that we get it over with before we reach the planet were our next base is going to be located," she said. She looked at Padmé. "Will you be my maid of honor, Padmé?"

Padmé smiled. "I'll be honored," she said. She glanced pointedly at Anakin before adding, "I didn't have a maid of honor at my wedding after all."

"You knew that no one could know about our wedding, Padmé," Anakin pointed out.

"Yes but I still wish I had a maid of honor."

"When we renew our vows, you can have one."

Padmé smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

"Though not know, we haven't even been married for a decade yet so I think it's a bit early to renew our vows. Besides I think we should focus on Obi-Wan and Sillia's wedding," Anakin said. He turned to look at Obi-Wan before adding, "Of course I'm going to be your best man, right?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, Luke's too young to be my best man so I _guess_ you'll do," he said though Luke noticed his eyes were glimmering with amusement and he realized that his Uncle was joking.

Anakin laughed, clearly seeing that he was joking as well. "So when is the wedding likely to take place?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I wanted it right away but Sillia insists that, since she has never known what it would be like to have a big wedding because of her life with the Tribe of the Lost Sith, the wedding will be a big one," he muttered.

"I'm so glad I got married to Padmé in secret," Anakin muttered under his breath and Luke noticed it was too low for anyone other than him and Leia to hear.

Luke chuckled slightly before shifting in Anakin's grip and he glanced down at him as Luke opened his jaws wide in a long yawn. "You look sleepy," Anakin commented. He gently lowered the twins to the ground before standing up. "Why don't we take you back to your rooms so that you can get some sleep?"

Luke nodded and Anakin took his hand and Leia's hand before leading them toward their room.

* * *

"It's odd. I've never seen Anakin act this way before," Obi-Wan commented after Anakin disappeared into the room that his twin children shared.

"Being a father has definitely changed him," Padmé agreed.

"Indeed," Sillia agreed. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "There are still some parts of him, however, that I find a bit surprising. He still has the anger inside of him that I felt when I first met him in the Tribe," she added.

"That is true," Obi-Wan admitted. He sighed. "I think that he will always have that kind of anger within him. It's like that anger is apart of him and that anger has always made me fear for him."

"Me too," Padmé agreed.

"He's a powerful Jedi, though, and you can't forget the Force prophecy that was whispered to us," Sillia pointed out. "Anakin is destined to bring balance to the Force but none of us know what that truly means."

"No we don't. The Jedi Prophecy is much too complex that no one can understand what the prophecy is actually trying to say," Obi-Wan said. He glanced toward the door that Anakin had disappeared into. "And I fear that he may once again start using his anger to achieve his goals as he used to do when he was once my Padawan."

"We have to hope that he won't," Padmé said.

"I, on the other hand, see no problem in that," Sillia said a bit coolly. "But then again, I was raised among dark side users."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly before he put an arm around Sillia's shoulders and gently pressed his lips against hers. She smiled before wrapping her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and kissing him soundly back.

"I'll leave you two be," Padmé said before she disappeared into her children's room to give Obi-Wan and Sillia a bit of privacy.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: there's going to be a oneshot associated with Obi-Wan and Sillia but I'm still working out the details of it**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, the next chapter should come out within a week of this one but I'm not entirely sure**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: cappuccino withdrawals?**

**Darth: that's cool (slices Palpypie in half and pushes him into a Sarlacc pit)**

**Blaze: cappuccino withdrawals**

**Darth: (laughs)**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably next week sometime or maybe sooner, it depends on how many reviews I get since the next chapter is nearly complete. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll try to update Friday, if I get at least seven reviews, I'll update Saturday but if I get less than seven reviews, I'll update next Wednesday.**


	4. Wedding

**Blaze: yay, new chapter**

**Darth: short author's note?**

**Blaze: probably, this chapter is from Padmé's, Ira's, Palpatine's and Obi-Wan's POV though some POV's are going to be a bit short.**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: (sighs) here's chapter 4 and I hope that you like it and it is likely that this story will be a bit shorter than the last one or maybe a few chapters longer, I'm not sure yet so yeah and another reminder, this is an AU so many of the planets are not as they are in canon. Oh and the wedding is going to be like the weddings on Earth, just letting you know and it's the short version of a modern wedding.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Wedding**

**

* * *

**

Darth Ira paced in his quarters with narrowed yellow eyes. The Sith apprentice was deep in thought and he found his thoughts were drifting to the life he had chosen as a Sith Lord. He knew that he still had a way to go before he would be elevated to the rank of Sith Lord. His Star Destroyer, the _Avenger_, was slowly making its' way toward the planet of Aleen where a Jedi Master who escaped the Purges.

Palpatine had told him that if Ira defeats this Jedi Master then he will be elevated to the rank of Sith Lord. Ira was rather looking forward to defeating said Jedi Master even if he didn't know which Jedi Master it was. He knew that many Jedi Masters had escaped Zharan when he attacked, two of them he knew where Aayla Secura and Yoda, but he wasn't sure which Jedi Master he would be facing when he reached Aleen.

He narrowed his eyes as the door to his room slide open and a lieutenant walked into it. "My Lord," the sergeant greeted him.

"What is it?" Ira asked turning to look at the sergeant who paled visibly at the sight of his burning yellow eyes.

"We will be reaching Aleen in a matter of moments, my Lord," the lieutenant, a young man by the name of Firmus Piett, said saluting.

"Very well," Ira said coolly before he brushed past Piett and made his way out of this quarters before walking toward the bridge of the _Avenger,_ as the dark green and brown planet of Aleen appeared in front of him.

_I'm looking forward to this,_Ira thought smirking sinisterly as he gazed at the planet that filled the viewports of the Star Destroyer.

* * *

Palpatine narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the airways as air taxis and speeders flew past the large windows of his palace throne room. It was silent except for Palpatine's Red Guards who were calmly guarding the turbolift doors that led to the throne room.

Palpatine knew it wouldn't be long before Ira killed the Jedi Master that was on Aleen though he also knew that the Jedi Master wasn't going to give up without a fight. As he thought about the Jedi, he found himself thinking about the Jedi who, somehow, escaped Zharan. He knew that at least fourteen people had escaped though he knew there had to be more.

He knew that Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, was one of the Jedi that escaped. But what he didn't know is where the Togruta Padawan and the other Jedi Padawans and younglings were. He had dozens of resources at his fingertips and yet not even Intelligence was able to come up with an exact location. They were able to get a lock on the trajectory of where Ahsoka's cruiser was going but the spot they had located was in Wild Space, a few parsecs beyond Kamino.

_There is nothing out there so why is it that they would go that far? Were they planning on entering a new galaxy all together to get away from here?_Palpatine thought. He knew it wasn't likely but he decided that he needed to look into his plan to turn Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. His first plans fell through when Anakin's children had been born early but Palpatine was determined to turn the so called 'Chosen One' to the dark side.

_Once the prophecy turns in favor of the darkness, my hold on the galaxy will be complete and unbreakable,_Palpatine thought. He closed his eyes before reaching out with the Force as he attempted to see the future but the future was a blur at the moment and Palpatine's eyes fluttered open.

_I will see what happens in the future soon enough so long as I am patient,_Palpatine thought though he knew that was easier said than done because he didn't have very good patience as it was.

* * *

Obi-Wan paced in his room, his eyes narrowed in thought and the Jedi robes that Sillia insisted he wear for the wedding that would occur in a few hours made it much hotter than it actually was in the air conditioned room. Obi-Wan conceded that the sweat might, in part, be do to the nervousness that he was feeling.

The door slide open and Obi-Wan glanced up as Anakin walked into the room with Luke just behind him. "Leia wanted to stay with Padmé and Sillia to help get her ready for the wedding," Anakin reported walking over to join Obi-Wan.

"How many people do you think are going to attend?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin grinned. "I think there are two lieutenants on Mon Mothma's ship that no nothing about it but I'm pretty sure everyone else is going to be there," he replied. "After all, it's not every day that a Jedi gets married you know."

"You don't need to remind me, it's only making me more nervous," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath though he did stop pacing to examine his former Padawan. Fatherhood had definitely changed Anakin, he was much more confident and not as hot headed as he was when he was Obi-Wan's apprentice. The only things that Obi-Wan noticed stayed the same were his sarcastic and ironic humor and his recklessness.

Luke glanced at Obi-Wan. "You look nice," he said with a small little smile.

"Thank you, young Luke," Obi-Wan replied glancing at the five-year-old.

"Dad said that you were looking like a nervous wreak when he came in earlier. You don't look that way now though, must be because the time is nearly at hand," Luke said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his former Padawan. "Your son is much more intelligent than his age lets on," he commented.

"Why thank you, now what's your excuse?" Luke asked curiously.

Obi-Wan was confused but he decided to let it pass as he glanced at Anakin. "Your son will become a great Jedi someday," he commented.

"Thank you," Luke said smiling.

"If he can get past that reckless and sarcastic humor that he got from you that is," Obi-Wan added, not listening to what Luke had said.

Luke grinned the trademark Skywalker grin. "I doubt that, Uncle," he replied. "Come on, let's head over to the main hangar bay where the weddings gonna take place before the melodramatic Uncle Obi-Wan paces a trench in the floor."

Anakin grinned the trademark Skywalker grin at his son. "Yes, we certainly do not want a trench to exist in the middle of _Home One_," he agreed.

"Two Skywalkers! I barely lasted with one, now there's two of them," Obi-Wan complained rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.

Both Anakin and Luke laughed before they led a still nervous Obi-Wan out of the room and toward the main hangar bay of _Home One _to Obi-Wan's wedding.

* * *

Padmé examined Sillia, the other was dressed in a flowing white gown that clung to her slightly chubby figure with a snow white veil cascading over her wavy blonde hair. Her dark green eyes were highlighted by faint makeup around her eyes and her cheeks though her face didn't need much to make it better. Padmé was wearing a creamy blue gown that clung to her body and her dark brown hair was in waves down her back.

"It's time," Mon Mothma, the newly named Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance, said glancing at Sillia and Padmé. "Are you ready, Sillia?"

Sillia nodded before she glanced at Padmé. "Ready?" she asked.

Padmé nodded and walked out of the room. The traditional wedding music was playing quietly in the background and Padmé noticed that the hangar bay was packed with rebels, more rebels than she care to count. Luke and Leia were sitting next to General Rieekan, one of the newer members of the Alliance while being watched over by some of the other rebels in the Alliance. Anakin was standing just behind Obi-Wan, dressed in dark brown, almost black, Jedi robes with his dark blonde hair neatly groomed and his blue eyes shining with amusement.

Padmé didn't know where the amusement came from as she walked calmly down the aisle way created by the rebels with Mon Mothma just behind her and a few other woman who had joined the Alliance in the five years since it was created. Anakin smiled briefly at her as Padmé moved off to the side to stand next to the priest, who was also a rebel advisor. Mon Mothma walked to stand behind her and Sillia slowly made her way down the aisle, her dark green eyes were narrowed with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Padmé figured the nervousness was because of the fact that Sillia was once a Sith Lord and that meant she wasn't used to feeling the feelings of love that she was feeling right now.

Padmé glanced at Obi-Wan and noticed that her old friend was looking equally if not more nervous than Sillia and she figured it was because of his Jedi upbringing and his Jedi upbringing made it nearly impossible for him to love. Now that the Jedi Order was nearly destroyed, Padmé knew that he could express his feelings now more than ever.

Sillia made it to the altar and the priest examined the two of them as Obi-Wan and Sillia took each other's hands. "We are gathered here today to join Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lady Sillia Dyrana in holy union," the priest said. "If anyone does not wish to see these two get married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was utter silence in the hangar bay and Padmé noticed that everyone was eagerly looking forward to the union between Obi-Wan and Sillia. Padmé realized that they, just as she and Anakin had, saw clearly that Obi-Wan and Sillia were deeply in love with each other. She had a feeling it started getting clearly after Obi-Wan and Sillia found their way back to the Alliance after being stranded for a few days on a hostile Devaron three years earlier.

"Very well then," the priest said. He glanced between Obi-Wan and Sillia and the wedding went onward without much difficulty and before long, the 'I do's were being exchanged and not long after that, Obi-Wan and Sillia leaned forward before they kissed, a single show that their union was now sealed.

Luke and Leia were the first ones out of their sits cheering happily but the rest of the people in the hangar bay quickly followed them. Anakin grinned. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Kenobi," he said.

Sillia flushed a rosy pink and Obi-Wan smiled slightly, both of them looked extremely happy however and Padmé smiled before she glanced at Anakin as her husband made his way to her side, Luke and Leia jogged across the hangar bay on their short legs to join them.

"They look really happy," Anakin commented looking at Obi-Wan and Sillia as the newlyweds made their way out of the hangar bay with cheering guiding them on their way.

"Yes, they do. Now that the Jedi Order is nearly destroyed, Obi-Wan is free to love whoever he wants," Padmé pointed out.

Anakin smiled faintly. "The Jedi Order will always be alive so long as even one Jedi still has breath left in his or her body," he said. "Perhaps when this war ends, we'll be able to recreate the Jedi Order and disband the no attachments rule in the new order."

Padmé smiled before she wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist and rested her head against Anakin's chest. She smiled when she felt Anakin's strong arms encircle her.

"What about us?" Leia protested. "We wanna hug too."

Anakin and Padmé laughed before they released each other and knelt down in front of their children before gathering them in a family hug before they led their children out of the hangar bay.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this was a short chapter**

**Darth: I can see that**

**Blaze: no duh!**

**Darth: no need to be sarcastic**

**Palpypie: you're a dumbbutt**

**Darth: (is furious, looks at Palpypie and points at him like Hulk Hogan) you! (Picks him up, body slams him in a ring that had appeared out of nowhere [courtesy of Blaze], gives him Hogan's signature move, the leg drop, and then gives him a tombstone)**

**Palpypie: (dazed) Help! Ira! Help!**

**Darth: I'm only getting started (cracks knuckles and glares at Ira as if daring him to intervene)**

**Ira: (hitches on the next ride to Moscow)**

**Palpypie: TRAITOR! (Glances once at Darth) oh -beep-**

**Darth: (puts Palpypie in the sharp shooter and then into the crippler cross face, the STFU, then gives him the last ride and another tombstone) I wanna cappuccino (walks off)**

**Palpypie: help, medic please?**

**Ira: (returns from Moscow with three medics)**

**Blaze: Darth's done, I'm not**

**Ira and the three medics: (hitch a plane ride back to Moscow)**

**Blaze: wise choice, please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be any time soon, maybe if I can get 25 reviews since I updated this on Saturady before I got 21 reviews. Sorry about the extremely long author's note. And, once again, if you don't like the author's note at the ends then don't read them, this goes for all of my stories.**


	5. Apprehension

**Blaze: (grins, picks up Palpypie, tombstones him, slams his head into a cage wall, tosses him off of the top of the caged in ring, chock slammed him onto the random announcer's table, gave him a DDT and a RKO, gave him a ghost FU off of the announcer's table, gave him a 619 that sent him flying into the random audience and sat back and watched as the audience kicked his butt)**

**Palpypie: LORD IRA, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?**

**Ira: (still in Moscow) you're crazy if you think I'm going to get into the middle of that**

**Palpypie: damn it, Lord Ira!**

**Blaze: (slams a machete into Palpypie head and tosses him into a pit of burning lava)**

**Vader: ummm…?**

**Blaze: what are you doing here? You're not in this story**

**Vader: I heard wrestling was on and I wanted to participate**

**Blaze: (sighs) here is chapter 5 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and some of the planets aren't as they are in canon. I probably said that before but oh well.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Apprehension**

* * *

Darth Ira watched as the planet of Aleen came to fill his viewports on the Star Destroyer, the _Avenger_. Lieutenant Piett and Admiral Lycar were standing just behind him though they were smart enough not to say anything when Ira welcomed silence. Though he wasn't naturally short-tempered, it became increasingly harder to keep his temper under control when he was dealing with incompetent idiots.

Ira stirred slightly when Piett came to his side. "Lord Ira?" He said and Ira glanced at him with cool yellow eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My Lord, the Emperor is commanding you make contact with him," Piett replied.

Ira nodded once though on the inside he was scowling. In the five years that he has been Emperor Palpatine's apprentice, he has come to dislike his master more than he did when he was a Jedi. The old Sith Master was very arrogant and even more cocky than Anakin Skywalker. To Ira, Palpatine was more cocky than everyone in the entire galaxy. It was a wonder as to how he has been able to last this long.

_Then again, he spends most of his time on Coruscant surrounded by guards. He is such a coward,_ Ira thought as he made his way down the hallway toward his communication chambers to speak with his master.

When he reached his communication chambers, he entered it before making his way toward the console. When the larger than life hologram of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him, Ira lowered his head. "What is it, Master?" he asked.

Palpatine's cool yellow gaze fixed itself on Ira. "Lord Ira. It has come to my attention that several Jedi managed to escape Zharan," he said. "One of those Jedi was the Padawan Ahsoka Tano. When you are done with your mission on Aleen, I want you to find Tano."

"Yes Master but may I ask why?" Ira asked.

"It is because of our plan to turn the Chosen One to the dark side. The bond between a master and an apprentice is a powerful one and Anakin Skywalker will sense that his Padawan is in danger. And because of this, we may be able to use Tano to turn him to the dark side," the Emperor replied.

Ira narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't question his master's explanation. "Very well, my Master," he said and the Emperor's hologram disappeared, leaving the chamber in silence. Ira let out a long sigh as he straightened up, turned around and made his way out of the communication chambers.

* * *

Luke narrowed his eyes as he made his way down the silent and empty corridor of the Mon Cal ship, _Home One_, with his sister, Leia, just behind him. The small five-year-old boy turned to gaze through the small portholes that examined the planet of Dantooine lying far below them.

While the rest of the Rebel Alliance was sleeping in order to catch up on their rest, others were speaking with each other about their plans before they set off again toward Adari, where the Alliance leaders had decided to make their new base. One of the Adarians had come to the Alliance a few days ago and Luke found the stubborn humanoids to be quite interesting.

The Adarian was known as Denka Melru and Luke couldn't help but be a bit afraid and excited at the sight of the Adarian. He glanced at Leia. "Come on," he whispered to the five-year-old girl as she came to a stop beside him.

"Dad's gonna get mad if he finds us here," Leia said.

"I know but I wanna see who that Denku person is speaking to," Luke replied. He and Leia started walking quickly down the corridor.

"That human doesn't look nice," Leia admitted.

"Yeah, that's why I wanna see who he is," Luke said. He and Leia started running down the corridor before coming to a stop when they neared the hangar bay. Their parents were currently speaking with Mon Mothma and General Rieekan while Sillia and Obi-Wan were having some time to themselves. Only three days had passed by since the two of them were married and they were spending almost every waking second with each other.

Luke rather liked that his Uncle was married now and he already knew that, though he could sense the darkness that was coming off of Sillia, she was like an Aunt to him and his twin sister Leia. Luke has always had a knack for sensing the true nature behind a person and he wasn't getting a good feeling from Melru's friend.

The Skywalker twins ducked behind some crates as Denku and the human he had been speaking with earlier made their way into the hangar bay. Denku was the one that was speaking. "I doubt you'd be able to get close to them to speak with them, Alan, General Skywalker is very protective of them and always stays as close to them as he possibly can," he said.

"Children of that age are naturally curious, Denku, so it's likely that they don't like staying confined to their rooms. I merely wish to speak to them," the human said.

Luke shuddered slightly as he felt the malice that the human was projecting through the Force. Even though he didn't have much training in the Force, he has always been able to sense the feelings that people were trying to hide. It was much more powerful with his father to where Luke hears the same thoughts, sees the same dreams and feels the same feelings that his father is. It was never this strong when it came to anyone else, except for Leia, but Luke could still feel that the human was up to no good.

"That man isn't up to any good," Luke whispered to his sister as the two of them moved to hide behind crates that were closer to the Adarian and the human before they crouched down behind the crates.

"Yeah he isn't," Leia agreed quietly.

"Why do you want to speak with the Skywalker twins anyway?" Denku asked curiously.

The human shrugged. "They come from a great legacy," he replied. "And I want to see if they are like their father and mother in any way."

"They're only five, Alan, and they have not yet developed themselves. It would do you no good if you wanted to figure out whether or not they are more like their mother or father."

"Just tell me where the Skywalker rooms are," Alan said.

Denku sighed. "Fine," he said before he gave the human simple instructions to the group of rooms that Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan and Sillia had claimed for themselves when they arrived on _Home One_ following the battle of Lok.

Luke glanced at Leia, starting to feel a bit of apprehension as the Adarian gave the human directions to their rooms. "I don't like this. Don't trust him. Let's go tell Dad," he said.

Leia nodded. "Good idea," she said. She and Luke turned around before hurrying down the corridor back to their rooms.

When they reached their rooms, See Threepio was walking in the general direction of where they had gone. "Oh there you two are. I was getting most worried when I couldn't find you for your afternoon snack," he said when he spotted the Skywalker twins.

"Where's Dad?" Luke asked firmly.

"Master Anakin is still speaking with Mistress Padmé and the others," Threepio replied.

"But where? I have to speak to him," Luke said.

Threepio frowned. "May I ask why?"

"Don't know but I think he needs to know of what I'm feeling coming from Alan," Luke replied before asking pleadingly, "Please will you tell me where dad is?"

"He's in the conference room, Master Luke, three hallways down and the third door on the right," Threepio replied.

"Thanks Threepio," Luke said before he turned around and ran off with Leia, after a moment of silence, hurrying after him with Threepio, sputtering protests, hurrying after them.

* * *

Anakin could feel the apprehension that Luke was feeling and it was distracting him. He couldn't seem to hear anything that Mon Mothma or General Rieekan or his wife were saying and he couldn't seem to figure out why he felt as though something was wrong.

"Ani?" Padmé said gently nudging Anakin in the side and the young man blinked before looking at his wife.

"What?" he asked.

"You were spacing out," Padmé replied. "Rieekan and Mon Mothma were trying to figure out the best way to set up our base on Adari when we reach the planet. Melru said just before he left that he knows the planet like the back of his hand and he should be able to find us a good place to set up our base."

Anakin glanced back at Mon Mothma and Rieekan who were gazing at him with concern in their eyes. "Sorry," he said.

"You seem to have something on your mind, General," Rieekan said.

Anakin sighed. "I guess I do," he murmured but before he could say anything else, the door slide open and Anakin turned in his seat as Luke and Leia hurried into the room with Threepio just behind them.

"Luke, Leia, what are you doing here?" Padmé exclaimed.

"Wanted to talk to Dad," Luke replied gazing up at his father. Anakin narrowed his eyes, the apprehension he was feeling from his son was stronger than ever before.

"I am truly sorry, Master Anakin. They wanted to know where you were but I didn't think they'd run away after I told them," Threepio said.

"It's all right, Threepio," Anakin said. He held out his arms and Luke climbed into his father's lap before wrapping his arms around him. "What's the matter, little one?" Anakin asked softly gazing down at his son.

Luke gazed up at him. "Been sensing something bad," he murmured.

Anakin knew his son well enough to take his senses seriously. Luke, though he had only a little training in the Force, was very adept at picking up the feelings someone is feeling and seeing their true nature when they aren't hiding it that well.

"Like what, Son?" Anakin asked.

Luke shuddered. "Just bad," he said. "Coming from Alan."

Anakin frowned. "Isn't Alan the new tech that we hired from Alderaan?" he asked looking at Mon Mothma.

"He is," Mon Mothma replied.

"He's not good, he's up to something bad, I felt it," Luke said.

Anakin looked back at his son. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Wanted to speak with us," Luke said. "That Denku person told him where our rooms were."

"That doesn't sound like anything a regular tech would do," Padmé said.

"No it doesn't," Anakin agreed. He gently lifted Luke before placing him on the ground and standing up. He turned around before gently kissing Padmé on the cheek. "I'm going to go with Luke and Leia back to the rooms, Padmé," he murmured softly.

"Do you think Luke's right?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know but Luke hasn't been wrong on his sixth sense before," Anakin replied. He turned around before taking his children's hands and leading them out of the conference room.

* * *

Leia narrowed her eyes as her father guided her and her twin brother back into the living area of their apartment like group of rooms. Threepio followed them before glancing at Anakin. "What do you want me to do now, Master Ani?" he asked.

Anakin smiled faintly. "You don't have to do anything right now, Threepio. You can shut down if you'd like," he said.

"Very well, Master Anakin," Threepio said before he walked over to a nearby chair, sat down and shut down to rest his circuits.

"You okay, Dad?" Leia asked as Anakin led the way toward the couch and sat down. Leia and Luke sat down on either side of their father before leaning against him. Anakin put his arms around his children but didn't say anything for a long moment.

"I agree with Luke. Techs don't normally visit other people," he said.

Before Leia could reply, a door chime sounded and Anakin stood up before walking to the door and pressing the door release button. Leia turned to look over the top of the couch as the familiar form of Alan appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hello General Skywalker, I didn't expect you to be here," Alan admitted.

"And because of that, you decided to drop in on my children without anyone here," Anakin asked folding his arms across his chest before raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh, assumed that someone would be here with them," Alan stammered out.

Anakin's eyes narrowed and Leia could see a dangerous gleam in her father's electric blue eyes. "You know that I'm a Jedi, Alan, and you should know better than to try and lie to a Jedi. What is your real reason for coming here?" he asked.

Alan swallowed. "I merely wanted to ask your children a few questions," he replied.

"A few questions?" Anakin echoed. "And you couldn't wait until there was an adult that I trust, or myself, here watching them. You just decided that you could drop in on them whenever you wanted to, to ask them these _questions_."

"I thought for sure there would be someone here with them," Alan replied.

The dangerous gleam in Anakin's eyes grew harder. "Try again," he suggested. Leia shuddered when she heard the coldness in her father's voice. She has never heard her father sound so cold before and she could tell that her brother was surprised as well.

"I…" Alan faltered under the hard glare that Anakin threw at him and he finally managed to blurt out, "I was sent to speak with them, that's all!"

"If that's all then why are you getting defensive?"

Alan scowled angrily. "It's kind of hard to not get defensive when you're around, Skywalker," he growled.

"And it's kind of hard for me to stop myself from slicing you down the middle because my children are watching us," Anakin retorted angrily. "Now why don't you tell me who it is that sent you _before_ I lose my temper?"

Alan glared at him. "It's a miracle you haven't lost your temper yet. After all, you lost it almost instantly after your mother was killed. It's a good thing too, considering what I heard about her, she was just a whore after all," he hissed.

Leia felt her father gather the energy of the Force and she widened her eyes in surprise as Anakin snarled in anger before lashing out with the Force and Alan was sent flying into the wall at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Don't you _ever_ speak of my mother like that again," Anakin snarled before he used the Force to slam the sliding door shut, turned around and stalked off toward his bedroom.

Leia glanced at Luke. "I've never seen dad that angry before," she said.

"I know, why does the mention of grandma and those lies anger dad so much?" Luke wondered out loud. He glanced at Leia before looking at the room his father had disappeared into. "Think I'll go ask him."

"Be careful," Leia said. "He looked pretty angry."

"I know," Luke replied before he walked quickly toward the room that his father had disappeared into.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: sorry for the language but I couldn't find another word to anger Anakin that much**

**Darth: why are you angering Anakin?**

**Blaze: I don't know, I just wanted to, please review and I'll post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon and please, please, please, please help me to get thirty, maybe thirty two, reviews, if not more.**


	6. Memories

**Blaze: yay, new chapter**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah it is**

**Darth: so…**

**Blaze: this is planning on being an eight book series**

**Darth: **_**eight**_** books?**

**Blaze: maybe, I haven't decided yet**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: here's chapter 6 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Memories**

**

* * *

**

Obi-Wan sat up, his eyes narrowed slightly when he felt the flash of anger coming off of Anakin through the Force. _Why is Anakin angry? _He wondered silently as he swung his feet off of the bed he had been lying on. Sillia was still asleep, her blonde hair falling into her face and her chest gently rising and falling with each breath she took.

Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force but his former Padawan immediately put his shields up to block Obi-Wan from his mind. Letting out a long sigh, Obi-Wan turned in the bed before gently kissing Sillia on the forehead.

The young former Sith stirred before blinking open her dark green eyes. "Obi-Wan?" she murmured.

"Go back to sleep," Obi-Wan said gently.

Sillia narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself up to rest on her elbow. "I sensed the flash of anger coming from Skywalker," she said softly.

"I know. I'm going to go see what's wrong." Obi-Wan glanced at the clock before adding, almost ruefully, "I slept in anyway so I may as well get up."

Sillia sighed. "Just don't wake me up when you come back to bed," she said firmly.

"I'll try not to."

"I mean it, Kenobi," Sillia snapped back, the temper that Obi-Wan had gotten used to in the five years since they met, was starting to flare slightly.

"I know, I know. I'll be quiet," Obi-Wan replied before he pulled his Jedi robe on and made his way out of his room. He didn't need to walk very far because his room lay within the collection of rooms the Alliance had given Anakin just after the Battle of Lok five years earlier.

Leia was sitting on the couch in the living area and she leaped to her feet when Obi-Wan appeared from his room. "Uncle Obi-Wan," she said happily running across the room before wrapping her arms around Obi-Wan's legs.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Hello Leia," he greeted the little girl.

Leia gazed up at Obi-Wan. "Dad mad," she said almost sadly.

"Where's Luke?"

"Trying to talk to dad."

"Do you know why he's mad?"

"That bad man insulted grandma," Leia replied.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. _That would certainly explain the flash of anger I felt,_ he thought.

"Why he get angry, Uncle?" Leia asked.

Obi-Wan gazed down at the little girl. "Your father's mother is a very…delicate subject to your father," he said softly. "I'll go try to calm him down if Luke isn't doing such a good job."

Leia nodded. "Okay," she said though she didn't let go of Obi-Wan's legs.

"Leia, I'm going to need my legs if I want to go talk to your father."

Leia laughed but let go of Obi-Wan's legs and the Jedi walked across the living area before knocking on the door to Anakin's room.

"Go away!" Anakin's sharp voice sounded through the door.

"Anakin, it's me," Obi-Wan called softly.

There was a moment of silence before the door slide open and Luke poked his small head out of the room. "Dad's really mad and sad," he said softly gesturing with his head to where Anakin was sitting on his bed, a silhouette in the darkness of his room. "Can't cheer him up," the boy added almost sadly.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "It's all right, Luke. I'll try talking to him but he's stubborn," he said. "Why don't you go play with your sister?"

"Okay," Luke said though he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. Obi-Wan knew that his bond with Anakin made him sense what Anakin is feeling and the sadness that Anakin was projecting through the Force was hurting not only him but Luke as well.

Obi-Wan stepped aside to allow Luke to walk past him before he entered the room and walked to Anakin's side. "Anakin?" He said softly.

"Leave me alone, Obi-Wan, I don't want to talk about it," Anakin murmured.

"Leia told me someone insulted your mother," Obi-Wan said softly, "and I've always known that your mother has been a delicate subject."

"You don't know the half of it, Obi-Wan," Anakin snapped turning to look at him and Obi-Wan was startled when he saw tears and hot anger in his friend's eyes. He sat down beside his former Padawan before placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Then tell me, Anakin," he said softly.

Anakin gazed at his former master for a long moment before he looked away. "Do you remember when you learned that Padmé and I went to Tatooine prior to the Battle of Geonosis?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I went there because my dreams about my mother were getting worse and I had to see what was happening to her. I…I found her in the clutches of Tusken Raiders. They…They beat her to death, Obi-Wan, they caused her to die," Anakin whispered. "She died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I…I was so angry, I've never been so angry before. I hated the Tusken Raiders with a passion and I used my anger that dreadful day. I…I slaughtered the entire Tusken Raider's camp, men, women and even the children, I…I didn't leave a single one of them alive."

Obi-Wan felt shocked but he didn't show it on his face as he put his arm around Anakin's shoulders. "Everyone feels that kind of anger sometimes, Anakin, even me," he said softly.

"You've never felt the kind of anger and hatred that I've felt, Obi-Wan, so don't give me that," Anakin snapped glaring at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan just locked eyes with him calmly.

"Anakin, when Siri was killed, I wanted so badly to kill Magus for killing her but I knew the consequence of killing him. You don't know how hard it was for me to control my anger and release it into the Force. I was _very_ close to doing the same thing that you did but I didn't," Obi-Wan said.

"What stopped you?" Anakin asked softly.

"I heard my master's voice in my mind," Obi-Wan replied. "Qui-Gon spoke to me and told me that killing Magus wouldn't solve anything, it would only intensify the conflict we've been trying to stop."

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "I thought I heard Master Qui-Gon telling me to stop when I killed the Tusken Raiders, I…I should have listened to him," he whispered, tears in his voice as well as his eyes.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the man that he looked to as the younger brother he never had. "What happened has happened, it's in the past and nothing can change it. The only thing that we can do right now is learn from our mistakes and not lose ourselves in our anger," he said softly.

Anakin smiled faintly. "That's always been a trial for me," he admitted.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You aren't in this by yourself, Anakin. You know that I'm here for you and so is Padmé as well as Sillia and your children," he said. He paused for a moment before adding, "Luke's sensing the guilt and the sadness that you're feeling, Anakin and it's worrying him."

Anakin gazed at his master for a long moment before sighing. "I should probably go speak to him," he said softly.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

"_I can't do it, Mom, I just can't do it," Anakin whispered lowering the bag to the ground._

"_Ani…" Shmi said softly._

_Anakin swallowed. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked in a small voice._

"_What does your heart tell you?" Shmi asked._

"_Yes, maybe, I guess," Anakin replied._

"_Then we'll see each other again."_

* * *

"_Ani?"_

"_I'm here, Mom," Anakin whispered gently taking his mother's hand in his._

"_Ani? Ani?" Shmi Skywalker murmured. "Oh, you've grown so handsome. My son."_

"_Stay with me, Mom," Anakin said firmly, feeling his mother's life force start to ebb away._

"_Now I am complete," Shmi whispered. "I love…." She paused for a moment, uncertain before trying again, "I love…" She broke off again before adding in a quiet voice, "I love…" before she passed on._

_

* * *

_

_Such uncontrollable hatred and icy rage coursed through Anakin's veins, blotting out the sense of the outside world as he sliced through the first Tusken Raider and leapt at the others, moving his lightsaber swiftly as he sliced through them._

"_Anakin, Anakin, no!" Qui-Gon's familiar voice sounded in the vaults of Anakin's mind but he didn't pay attention to the voice as he continued to sliced through the Tusken Raiders, men, women and children, that got in his way._

_

* * *

_

Anakin gasped before sitting up sharply, fear coursing through his veins and a cold sweat covering his body. He knew the recurring memories came into his mind only because of the guilt that he was feeling over what happened in the Tusken Raider's camp.

"Dad?" a small voice sounded as Anakin swung his feet off of his bed and buried his face into his real hand and his mechanical hand, both of which were uncovered as they usually were when he slept. He glanced up slightly as Luke poked his head into the room, his eyes filled with worry.

Anakin held out a hand to his son and Luke walked over to join him before taking his hand. Anakin gently lifted his son into his arms before holding his five-year-old son close to him, resting his chin on Luke's head.

Luke squirmed slightly and Anakin murmured softly, "Please don't move, Luke, you're presence is comforting."

Luke gazed up at his father. "Felt your fear," he whispered. "It scared me."

Anakin tightened his grip on his son, his son's bright Force presence soothing the anxiety and fear that Anakin was feeling. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Luke," he whispered. "I didn't mean to do so."

"Where's mom?" Luke asked.

Anakin smiled. "Speaking with the leaders of the Alliance," he replied. "I don't think she'll be back until later."

Luke nodded before resting his head on his father's chest. "Want to stay with you," he said softly.

"All right," Anakin said softly before he lied back down on the bed and Luke curled up beside him before resting his head on his father's chest again.

"Why you have that?" He asked pointing to Anakin's mechanical arm.

Anakin glanced at it before flexing it slightly. "It's living proof that not everyone is invincible and anything can happen," he replied softly.

Luke gazed up at his father and was silent for a longl moment. Anakin could see a questioning look on his son's face and he waited for his son to gather his thoughts and ask teh question that's on his mind. "What happened to grandma?" Luke asked finally.

Anakin winced. "She…She was killed, eight years ago," he murmured softly.

Luke's eyes grew round with surprise and anger. "By who?" he demanded.

"You don't have to worry about her murderers, Son, I already took care of them." Anakin paused for a moment before adding, "Though I do regret it."

"Why?"

"Because it was wrong."

"Why?"

"It's not the Jedi way to kill someone to avenge someone else."

"Why not?"

"It just is."

"But why?"

Anakin smiled. "I know children are naturally curious but it gets a bit redundant when you keep repeating the same question over and over again," he said.

"Why's that?"

Anakin chuckled. "Go to sleep, Luke," he murmured softly to his son.

Luke gazed up at his father before smiling. "Okay," he said before he rested his head on his father's chest and a moment later, Anakin could hear the gentle breathing that told him his son was asleep.

But Anakin couldn't get back to sleep. Now that he thought about what had happened earlier that day, another question appeared in his mind, one that he didn't consider earlier.

_How did Alan know about what happened to my mother?_

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 6**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, the author's notes are going to be a lot shorter from now on**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post chapter 7 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon, probably next week if not later. Thank you to everyone who helped me get 34 reviews and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Maybe I'll post sooner if I can get forty two reviews, not to sound demanding or anything.**


	7. Location

**Blaze: yay, new chapter**

**Darth: who's POV is it?**

**Blaze: Ahsoka's, Luke's, Padmé's and Ira's, as well as the return of an enemy thought dead though it's not from her POV.**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, here's chapter 7 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Location**

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka examined the Temple that the Tribe of the Lost Sith had claimed as their own on the planet Ziost. It was a rather interesting planet though it seemed to swell with the dark side of the Force. She shuddered slightly at the feeling of darkness that seemed to escalate from each corner of the planet.

She could tell that Barriss, Ferus and Jax weren't comfortable and the younglings and Padawans were less than comfortable around the darkness of the Temple. Mylani and Zylar, who was gently escorting the frightened younglings down the hallways of the Temple, glanced back at the four Jedi.

"I know this is not very satisfactory but we are Sith and Ziost has been our home for years on end," Zylar said apologetically. "But this place will keep your younglings and Padawans safe for the time being. The Tribe owes Anakin Skywalker for our lives and we will make sure that your younglings and Padawans are treated with utmost safety."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said.

Ferus glowered. "I still don't trust them," he murmured too low for the Sith to hear him.

"Ferus, they are the only ones that can protect the younglings and Padawans from the Empire," Ahsoka pointed out.

"I know but I don't trust them all the same."

"Perhaps we will find a better place for the younglings and Padawans after we join the Rebellion," Barriss suggested quietly.

"Perhaps," Jax agreed. "But I have to agree with Ferus, you can't trust Sith. Look what happened with Palpatine."

"Truly," Ahsoka agreed. "But my master recommended them to us and I can trust my master."

"Your master isn't all too reliable at times," Ferus pointed out.

"Perhaps but he is still looking out for our best interests."

"Yes but where was he when the Jedi Temple was ransacked? Where was he when Zharan was invaded?" Ferus demanded.

Ahsoka glared at Ferus. "He was trying to fight the Empire. From what Master Yoda told me, he was exiled from Coruscant and couldn't return to help the Jedi," she snapped.

"I still don't trust the Sith," Ferus murmured.

"Neither do I but this is the only option we have as of right now," Ahsoka said.

"That is true," Barriss agreed softly.

Zylar walked over to join them with Mylani just behind him. "Your younglings and Padawans have been given rooms within the Temple. It will take them time to get used to being surrounded by the essence of our way of life but they will be protected and safe here," the High Lord said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka replied.

"Are you planning on leaving soon?" Mylani asked.

Ahsoka glanced at her companions and, when they nodded, she nodded looking back at the two Siths. "Yes," she replied. "We wish to join the Rebellion against the Empire."

"Very well," Mylani said. "We promised Skywalker that we would let you leave whenever you wanted."

"All right. We'll leave now then," Ahsoka said.

"Of course," Zylar said. "I wish you the best of luck." With that he and Mylani walked away and Ahsoka glanced at Barriss, Ferus and Jax and the three of them nodded before they followed the Togruta Padawan as she led the way toward the entrance to the Jedi Temple.

"When we get into orbit, I'll contact Anakin and see where he's located," she said as the four of them exited the Temple and walked over to their ship.

* * *

Luke narrowed his eyes as he examined the planet of Adari below him. There were many dense, forested areas and snow capped mountains, the latter of which was were the Rebel Alliance was going to set up their base. Luke glanced up at his sister as Leia sat beside him with their father pacing back and forth behind them, looking deep in thought.

"What's the matter with dad?" Leia asked softly.

"He's thinking about something but I can't seem to figure out what," Luke replied.

"Well, at least he isn't mad anymore," Leia commented.

"That's true," Luke admitted. He pushed himself off of the windowsill before walking over to join his father. "Dad?"

Anakin glanced at him. "What is it, Son?" he asked curiously.

"You were thinking about something but I don't know what," Luke replied. "Something worrying you?"

"Not really," Anakin admitted stopping in his pacing and kneeling down in front of his son. He held out his arms and Luke gently wrapped his arms around his father before pressing his face into his father's chest.

"You must be thinking of something, Dad," Luke replied.

Anakin smiled faintly before he sighed. "I'm just wondering how Alan learned about what happened to my mother," he said finally. "I only told Padmé and Obi-Wan about it, no one else, not even my Padawan, Ahsoka."

"Strange."

"I know Padmé and Obi-Wan would never have told a complete stranger about what happened to my mother but I can't seem to figure out who did," Anakin murmured. Luke gazed up at his father before smiling but before he could say anything, Threepio walked into the room.

"Master Ani, Artoo came and told me that he's receiving a transmission in your starfighter from a Republic shuttle somewhere in the Kamino area," Threepio said.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "It has to be Ahsoka," he said getting to his feet though he didn't let go of Luke and Luke found himself lifted into his father's strong arms, putting him over two meters above the ground. He wrapped his arms around his father's neck before holding him tightly and Anakin chuckled slightly.

"Leia, do you want to go with us?" Anakin called to his daughter.

"Okay, where?" Leia asked curiously turning her chocolate brown gaze to her father.

"The hangar bay, let's see what Ahsoka has to tell us now."

It didn't take them long to reach the hangar bay and Luke found himself gently placed in the cockpit of the _Azure Angel II_ before Anakin sat down on the wing of the Delta 7 Aethersprite star fighter. "Artoo, amplify the signal," Anakin ordered.

Artoo beeped in reply and a moment later, Ahsoka's familiar voice sounded over the comm. "_Anakin, are you there?_" Ahsoka's voice called.

"I'm here, Ahsoka. Is this a secure line?" Anakin asked.

"_As secure as it can get in these times,_" Ahsoka replied silently. "_Barriss, Jax, Ferus and I decided to join the Rebellion but we don't know where you are._"

"We finally found a place to stay. I'll transmit the coordinates through an encrypted line so that you can find us without anyone else locating us as well," Anakin said.

"_All right, Master. I guess I'll see you again soon,_" Ahsoka said through the comm.

"Yes. Give my regards to Barriss and Jax too," Anakin said. Luke noticed that he deliberately avoided mention Ferus's name. The five-year-old boy knew that his father and Ferus weren't on the best of terms and could never be considered friends with each other.

"_Of course and I'll do the same to Ferus, even though I doubt you want me to do this but I'll do it either way,_" Ahsoka said and then she cut the transmission and Anakin narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Come on, Luke. We're going to begin the landing procedure soon so we may as well finish packing," Anakin said standing up and gently lifting Luke into his arms.

"Hey," Leia protested as Anakin leapt down from the wing of the starfighter. He laughed before he placed Luke on the ground and picked Leia into his arms.

Luke smiled faintly before following his father as Anakin led the way away from the hangar bay.

* * *

"My Lord, someone wishes to speak with you," Lieutenant Piett said saluting as Ira paced in his chambers. The dark lord of the Sith glanced up as Piett's holographic image stood before him.

"And who might this person be?" Ira asked.

"She would not say. She only said that she is on the run from those who want her dead and she wanted to speak with you about something concerning the Jedi," Piett replied.

Ira narrowed his eyes even more. "Very well, put her through," he ordered.

"Yes my Lord."

A moment later, the image of a woman dressed completely in black with disheveled hair, enraged eyes and a scarred face appeared before him. Ira narrowed his yellow-brown eyes slightly. "And who might you be?" he asked the scarred woman.

"My name is Zymmra," the woman replied and Ira could feel the dark side coming off of her in thick waves. "I want revenge against those who wanted to kill me. I have learned that the Tribe of which I used to belong to is giving shelter to Jedi younglings and Padawans."

Ira narrowed his eyes. "They're what?" he demanded.

"They say that they owe a man called Skywalker because Skywalker saved the Tribe's life and they are providing shelter to the Jedi," Zymmra replied.

"Very well, where are they located?" Ira demanded.

"They are located on the planet Ziost, it lies a few parsecs past a planet known as Kamino. Be careful, however, because the Tribe have gotten their fleet completely fixed so it may be hard to get to the younglings and Padawans," Zymmra said.

"I can find a way," Ira said coolly.

"Very well, I'll transmit the coordinates for the plane Ziost," Zymmra said and then her holographic image disappeared and Ira narrowed his eyes as the coordinates for the planet came in.

After he plotted the course for Ziost, Ira contacted his master. Palpatine narrowed his eyes in thought as Ira explained what happened with Zymmra. "Are you sure you can trust her word, Lord Ira?" he asked.

"I am sure that she is speaking the truth. From the way she spoke of Skywalker, she hated him and she seemed willingly to destroy the lives of her former Tribe in order to get revenge on Skywalker. And she seems to believe what better way to get revenge on Skywalker than to have those the Tribe promised to protect murdered," Ira replied.

"This may allow us to kill two birds with one stone, Lord Ira. If we can anger Skywalker by murdering these younglings and Padawans then not only will we rid ourselves of the Jedi but we will have a chance to turn Skywalker to the dark side as well," Palpatine said.

"Very well, my Lord," Ira said before he disconnected the transmission and issued the order to Admiral Lycar to make the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

Padmé walked down the ruins of an old abandoned palace that the Alliance had chosen as their base of operations. The hallways were bustling with activity as rebels rushed back and forth to make the base hospitable for the rebels that would be staying in it. The palace was located deep within the snowcapped mountains, hidden away from the cities that lay scattered in the dense forested areas surrounding the mountains. It was cold but the heat was kept in inside of the palace even with the many broken windows and shattered doors.

As two of the leaders of the Alliance, Padmé and her husband Anakin and their family had been given one of the still intact rooms in the large palace. Obi-Wan and Sillia were given their own rooms that lay within the same hallway as the Skywalker's rooms.

Padmé also knew that her husband would be with their children because he was strangely reluctant to leave his children by themselves. Padmé sighed before she walked passed the sliding doors and into the living area of the apartment like room they had been given.

Anakin was sitting in the living room with a sleeping Luke in his arms while Leia was sleeping with her head resting on the armrest of the couch and her legs resting on Anakin's lap. Anakin glanced up before smiling faintly. "They've been asleep since we arrived here," he said quietly.

Padmé smiled before walking over to join her husband and sitting down beside him. "They look so peaceful when they're asleep," she said softly.

Anakin nodded gently stroking his son's hair. "They do," he murmured softly.

"You seem to have something on your mind, Ani, what is it?"

"I have a few things on my mind, Padmé," Anakin whispered. "I've been sensing something since yesterday, almost exactly three days since Ahsoka contacted me and it's centered around Ziost. I've always been wondering as to how Alan knew about my mother when the only people I told were you and Obi-Wan."

Padmé gently put an arm around Anakin's shoulder. "Are you absolutely sure that no one else knows?" she asked quietly. She hesitated for a moment before asking, "Did you tell Palpatine?"

Anakin glanced up sharply, his eyes widening with surprise. "I did. Now that I remember, I had mentioned it, it was only in passing though and I didn't think he had heard me," he said.

"Then does it stand to reason that because Palpatine knew that Alan is working for the Empire?"

"Maybe but that still doesn't explain why Alan wanted to speak with my children." Anakin was silent for a long moment. "Alan was so sure that no one was going to be here. Does that mean that Alan was trying to either kidnap or kill my children?"

Padmé shuddered at the thought of her children either being brought into the presence of the Emperor or killed. "Perhaps. I hope that isn't what Alan was trying to do," she said.

"Perhaps. Is Alan still among the Rebel Alliance?" Anakin asked.

"No. When I told the High Council about what you told me, they dismissed him. He wasn't too happy and he refused to leave. He ran off before we could formally dismiss him and I'm pretty sure he's still roaming the area," Padmé said.

"I had a feeling that was it. That's why I'm staying with Luke and Leia," Anakin replied.

"You cannot stay with them forever, Anakin. They need to be able to grow without being smothered by overprotective parents," Padmé pointed out.

"Padmé, until Alan is caught and as far away from my children as physically possible, I will _not_ leave their side," Anakin said firmly.

Padmé sighed. "All right," she said. "I know you well enough, Ani, to know that you will not turn away from something once you set your mind on it. But I still think that you're overreacting."

"Perhaps I am," Anakin murmured. "But to me, it's better to overreact than to under-react, especially when it concerns my children."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 7**

**Darth: and…**

**Blaze: and nothing, that's it**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah, please review and I'll post chapter 8 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	8. Reunion

**Blaze: this chapter is likely to be short**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: yeah**

**Blaze: here's chapter 8 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much apprenticed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Reunion**

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka guided the starship toward the landing bay that the Rebel Alliance had built on their base of operations in the abandoned palace in the mountains of Adari. She, Barriss, Ferus and Jax had been given clearance earlier to land and Anakin said that he was going to meet her on the landing bay.

She landed the starship before shutting down the main engines and getting to her feet. "Come on, I see Anakin," she said gesturing toward where the familiar form of her master walking into the hangar bay with Luke and Leia at his side.

Ferus snorted but followed the Togruta as she led the way out of the starship and over to join Anakin. Anakin smiled in greeting. "Hello Ahsoka," he greeted her while his twin children gazed at the Togruta with wide curious eyes.

"Hello Master," Ahsoka greeted him.

Anakin smiled before looking at Barriss, Ferus and Jax. "It's good to see you two Barriss and Jax," he said before looking at Ferus. "I can't say the same for you Olin."

"I'm not glad to see you either Skywalker," Ferus said.

"Dad, who are they?" Leia asked.

Anakin glanced down at the small girl. "This is my Padawan, Ahsoka, and the others are Barriss, Jax and Ferus," he said.

"You don't like Ferus too much, do you?" Luke asked.

Anakin glanced at his other child. "Luke, I've told you this before, everything that you sense, you shouldn't second guess it by asking if it's true. Your sixth sense is very powerful," he said softly.

Luke gazed up at his father before looking at the others. "Ferus doesn't trust you," he said softly. "Seems to think your true self hiding behind the lie that you portray yourself as."

Ferus narrowed his eyes. "He has a very keen sense," he commented.

"Indeed," Anakin replied. He looked at Ferus before adding, "And I know that you don't trust me, Ferus. I know that you believe that I am hiding my true self behind the façade that I portray but that is not true. This is my true self, whether you believe it or not."

"Anakin?" Padmé called before Ferus could reply and Anakin glanced over his shoulder at Padmé walked over to join him.

"What is it, Padmé?" Anakin asked.

"Obi-Wan wanted to talk to you after Ferus, Barriss, Ahsoka and Jax arrived," Padmé replied.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Padmé shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "I figure he just wants to greet four of the survivors of the purge."

"I guess," Anakin replied with a slight shrug. He glanced at his twin children who were gazing up at him with small smiles on their faces. Ahsoka noticed that she was correct in thinking that Anakin had changed a lot since he became a father.

"Luke, Leia, why don't you go with your mother while I escort our guests to go see our stuffy melodramtic Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

Ahsoka knew that Anakin always made fun of his former master but he could tell Barriss, Jax and Ferus weren't too happy about that. She glanced at her friends and noticed a gleam of disapproval in their eyes. "You've got to understand the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan in order to understand why he says that stuff about Obi-Wan," she murmured quietly.

"It still isn't right to make fun of your former master," Ferus growled.

"Obi-Wan understands that I'm only kidding, Olin. Ahsoka's right, you need to understand the relationship between my former master and I," Anakin said. "Now then, why don't we go see Obi-Wan and Sillia?"

"Sillia? Who's that?" Ferus asked.

Anakin smiled faintly. "Obi-Wan's wife," he replied calmly.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Sillia were sparring when Obi-Wan felt his former Padawan's familiar presence as well as the presence of four others that he hasn't felt in a long while. "Looks like Ferus, Jax, Ahsoka and Barriss arrived," he commented.

"All I can sense is the light side," Sillia muttered.

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"I'm sure I will."

Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure if that was meant to be a sarcastic or sincere reply and he decided not to let it bother him. He knew that his wife had several secrets up her sleeve and he also knew she wasn't about to tell him everything about herself. Obi-Wan also knew that Sillia was reluctant to speak about her life with the Tribe of the Lost Sith but that was another story.

He deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and turning around as Anakin, Ferus, Barriss, Ahsoka and Jax walked into the area where Obi-Wan was sparring with his wife.

"Hello Barriss, Ahsoka, Jax, and Ferus," Obi-Wan greeted the four Jedi that arrived in front of him.

"Hello Master Kenobi," Ahsoka greeted him. She glanced at Sillia before asking, "Who's that?"

"This is my wife, Sillia," Obi-Wan replied.

Ferus's eyes went wide with surprise. "I thought for sure Skywalker was joking when he said that you were married. I did not think you, of all people, would break the Jedi Code," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Sillia and I fell in love in the five years that we've known each other," he replied. "Besides, I'm sure this is how Anakin felt when he and Padmé were married and probably before that as well."

"It's still breaking the Jedi Code."

"Yes, it is. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me that I already know?"

Ferus narrowed his eyes. "Where did you get that sarcasm from?" he asked curiously.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I must be spending too much time with Anakin," he said.

"I'm not that bad," Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You kind of are," he said.

Anakin looked as though he was about ready to reply but he gasped instead and staggered back a few steps, his eyes filling with horror. "Luke," he breathed before he turned around and ran out of the room.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called running after his former Padawan past the four Jedi. He caught up with his former Padawan as he weaved his way through the many hallways of the abandoned palace.

"Anakin! What's going on?" Obi-Wan called breathlessly.

"It's Luke, he's in danger, I felt his fear," Anakin replied all in one breath as he dodged around a couple of techs and disappeared down another hallway and Obi-Wan quickly hurried after his panicking and fear-filled former Padawan.

* * *

Luke whimpered as Alan made his way deeper into the room, the blaster held casually in his hand. Padmé put herself protectively in front of her children with her blaster in her hand.

Alan smirked slightly. "Do you really think you can take me, Senator Amidala?" he sneered. "Your children are going to die."

"No," Padmé said firmly. "You'll have to kill me first."

Luke and Leia glanced at each other before whimpering and hugging each other as they stared at Alan and their mother with fear in their eyes.

"That can be arranged," Alan sneered releasing a series of blaster bolts at Padmé but the former Senator skillfully dodged before pointing to the room she shared with Anakin. "Go," she ordered.

"But…?" Luke began.

"Go," Padmé ordered again.

Leia nodded before running toward the room, narrowly avoiding getting hit with a blaster bolt but Luke stayed where he was, his eyes wide with fear and Padmé glanced sharply at him over her shoulder as she dodged past another blaster bolt.

"Luke…" she began.

"Can't move, too afraid," Luke whimpered.

"Go on, my son, you can do it," Padmé assured him as she barely avoided getting hit by a blaster bolt from Alan.

Alan moved deeper into the room, still letting loose several blaster bolts at Padmé and Luke and Padmé lifted her son into her arms before ducking behind the couch as the blaster bolts flew rapidly after her. Luke gazed at his mother before touching his mother's shoulder. "You're hurt," he said softly running a small finger across the burn mark on his mother's shoulder.

"I'll be all right," Padmé said. "Did Leia get into the room?"

Luke stretched out with his meager teachings in the Force and sensed his sister's Force presence in the room that his mother and father shared. "Yeah, she's in the room," he said.

"That's good," Padmé whispered. She picked up her blaster before blasting at Alan but Alan quickly rolled out of the way and Luke curled up closer to his mother as Alan came around the couch, his blaster pointing at Padmé and Luke and Luke quickly moved to sit behind his mother.

At that moment the door slammed open with such force that Luke thought, for sure, that the door would be jammed into the wall itself. He peeked over the couch as Anakin, his eyes flaring with rage and his lightsaber ignited in his hand, stalked into the room.

Alan whirled around, his blaster still held in his hand though Luke noticed he wasn't stupid enough to try firing at a Jedi. "Skywalker," he greeted Anakin. "This is not what it looks like."

Anakin didn't bother with the pleasantries as he walked forward, his eyes blazing with such rage that Luke couldn't help but start whimpering in fear. "You threaten my wife's life, you endanger my children, you come barging into my room with a blaster and you think this is _not what it looks like,_" he snarled angrily.

Alan drew backwards a few steps. "Anakin, I was only acting under orders," he protested.

"Orders? _Orders?_ And you honestly believe that I'll just look the other way when you just tried to _murder my children?_" Anakin snarled angrily lashing out with the Force and Alan was sent flying into the window and was pinned against the clear glass.

Alan looked thoroughly afraid and Luke watched as the man dropped his blaster and he was even more startled when one of Alan's hands went to his throat and his eyes widened with shock. Anakin stepped forward, his eyes still flaring with rage and Luke was startled when he saw yellow flecks appear in his father's eyes.

"Anakin! Let him go!" Obi-Wan called.

"No," Anakin snarled clenching his outstretched hand tightly into a fist and Alan gripped his throat before gasping.

"Anakin, you're frightening Luke!" Obi-Wan called again.

Anakin stiffened though Luke noticed his eyes were still flaring with rage. The rage in the depths of his yellow flecked blue eyes started to dissipate and the yellow flecks slowly disappeared. Anakin didn't let his rage go just yet, however. Instead, he swung his hand and Alan was pulled from the window before sent flying straight through the window of the fifth floor of the abandoned palace.

Shards of glass flew outward from the window as the form of Alan plummeted down the steep cliff face that marked the eastern wall of the abandoned palace and stretched all the way to the base of the mountain. Luke gazed in horror at the shattered window before he looked at his father. Padmé gently lifted her son into her arms but she looked just as surprised as Luke felt.

Obi-Wan was surprised but he walked over to join his former Padawan and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin drew in a shuddering breath but didn't relax his stiff muscles as he gazed at the shattered window. Luke gazed at his father before wiggling out of his mother's grip and walking over to join Anakin.

When he reached his father, he stretched out a hand and gently touched his father's mechanical hand. When Anakin didn't immediately react to the touch, Luke gently wrapped his arms around his father's legs. Obi-Wan glanced at him briefly before looking at Anakin. "Anakin," he said softly.

"Just leave me alone, Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured.

"Anakin, you've done this before, haven't you? Touched the dark side like this, I mean," Obi-Wan said softly.

"On Tatooine," Anakin whispered. He rested his mechanical hand on Luke's shoulder. "Padmé knows what happened there and I already told you about what happened. I don't want Luke to know yet however."

Luke gazed up at his father. "What don't you want me to know, Dad?" he asked softly.

Anakin didn't look at him. "You're much too young, Luke, to hear as to what happened that day," he murmured. He moved his hand out of Luke's before he walked away and disappeared into his room.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 8**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: so…**

**Blaze: please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


End file.
